Ress and Jory
by jesslover
Summary: Freaky stuff happens between Jess and Rory (not in the dirty way though) The rating is for cussin' and some kissin'
1. Just An Ordinary Day

*Hey y'all! I'm baaaaaaack. I own none of this except for the plot. This is an AUish  
  
type fic. So just read and review and tell me what you think about it. Everything about  
  
up to Eight O'clock At The Oasis has happened Oh yeah.and check out my other fic  
  
Upon Looking and Reflecting*  
  
(Gilmore House)  
  
Rory Gilmore got up yawning at six o'clock on Friday morning. She climbed out  
  
Of bed and went in to her bathroom and took a shower. After drying her hair she went  
  
into the kitchen and was greeted by a very perky Lorelai, considering the hour of  
  
morning.  
  
"Morning sweetie."  
  
"Good morning mom. Did you make any coffee?"  
  
"Yeah but I really want some Luke's so can we go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please, please?" asked Lorelai pleading.  
  
"Oh alright,"said Rory, grabbing her jacket.  
  
(Luke's)  
  
"So where should we sit."  
  
"Wherever mom.I've got to go in a few minutes anyways."  
  
"My aren't we grumpy. Should we sit at this table?" gesturing to a table by the  
  
door.  
  
"Or here," doing a Vanna White walk across the counter," where we can  
  
relentlessly annoy Luke?"  
  
"Counter!" they answered together.  
  
The two girls sat down at the counter and Luke came up to them, pulling out his  
  
order pad.  
  
"What can I get you two girls? And please don't say coffee."  
  
Rory and Lorelai looked at one another and answered in unison, "COFFEE!"  
  
"What can I really get you?"  
  
"Can I have pancakes and bacon?" asked Rory.  
  
"I would like French Toast and sausage." said Lorelai.  
  
"You both know I will be speaking at your funeral when you are fourty."  
  
"I have at least twenty years," Rory piped up.  
  
"And I have five!" said Lorelai  
  
Luke walked away grumbling while Shane breezed in through the door, pushed  
  
Past a line of people waiting at the cash register and ran up the stairs.  
  
"God. I wonder if they ever stop. They gonna multiply like rabbits."  
  
Rory crossed her arms, trying to cross out the image of Jess and Shane mating.  
  
"I better go mom.my bus should be here soon."  
  
"But your breakfast.."  
  
"You would have eaten half of it anyways so just go ahead and have it.."  
  
"Bless you child! I love you sweetie. Have a nice day at lunch," Lorelai added  
  
kissing Rory on the forehead.  
  
"Bye mom. I love you too."  
  
  
  
Jess was lying on the couch watching TV when he heard light footsteps coming  
  
up the stairs. His first thought was that it was Rory, coming up to confess her undying  
  
love to him. But it was just Shane that opened the door.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hey," Jess said nonchalantly.  
  
"So do you maybe wanna go and skip first period and then go down to the bridge  
  
and maybe.."she trailed off seductively.  
  
Jess' head snapped up," The bridge?"  
  
"Yeah we can skip first period. We only have English."  
  
"Like hell we will. That was our place..Not yours and mine!" Jess yelled,  
  
losing control of his emotions.  
  
"Damnit.what is your problem. I'm gonna bail. I guess it's over then." said  
  
Shane vindictively  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Asshole," she murmured, storming out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
Rory sat at the bus stop, her bus running late, and pulled out The Catcher in the  
  
Rye. After a few minutes she felt two arms go around her and turn her face around for a  
  
kiss.  
  
"Hi," said her "perfect" boyfriend Dean.  
  
"Hey," said Rory, closing her book.  
  
"So I haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
"I've been busy with school and Chilton. And working on my application."  
  
"Well if you're not busy tonight I was thinking that I could cook us dinner and we  
  
could have a secluded romantic dinner somewhere. Like the gazebo or the bridge or even  
  
the.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The bridge or the gazebo or maybe even I could get Miss Patty to leave it open  
  
for us."  
  
"Not the bridge!" Rory exclaimed forcefully.  
  
"Okay.why?"  
  
"It is our place.no yours and mine!"  
  
After Rory yelled this she clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing.:  
  
"C'mon bitch.tell me now. This is about that prick Jess."said Dean going  
  
from sugar sweet to extremely pissed off.  
  
"No.it's not." said Rory lowering her head.  
  
Dean jerked her head up, "Listen.I am just sick and tired of these games. It's  
  
over."  
  
Dean stalked away and Rory covered her face crying, while a large crowd of  
  
gossip hungry people crowded around her. 


	2. Skippin' School

*Hey you guys..the first chapter was just filler and guess what...so is this one!  
  
HAHA! I am reeeeally hyper.coffee will do that to you! I am gonna start before  
  
I scare anymore people.*  
  
Jess ran down the stairs from the apartment, slinging his book bag over his  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Later," he called to Luke, halfway out the door.  
  
"Remember to be here by three-thirty to start you shift," yelled Luke.  
  
"I didn't hear that," said Jess  
  
As Jess was walking down the sidewalk to Stars Hollow High he saw a crowd  
  
gathered around the bus stop. Jess was walking by Babette, Miss Patty, and another  
  
crowd of women when he heard them say something that piqued his interest.  
  
"Poor girl.."  
  
"Crushed she is.."  
  
"He works at Doose's..."  
  
Jess could only thing of think of one thing so he pushed his way through the  
  
crowd to be met with a crying Rory huddled on the bench.  
  
"Rory?" he asked quietly.  
  
Rory looked straight at Jess with tear-filled eyes and said, "Jess, please take me  
  
home."  
  
Putting his arm around her, Jess helped Rory up and pushed his way through the  
  
Crowd, heading toward the Gilmore homestead.  
  
(At the Gilmore House)  
  
When and only when they reached the door did Jess take his arm off of Rory's  
  
shoulder. Rory pulled out her key and opened the door.  
  
"Bye Jess. Thank you so much for helping me home."  
  
"Do you need me to help you with anything. Make you coffee?"  
  
"As tempting as that sounds I just think that I need some rest."  
  
"Would I be prying if I asked you what in the hell happened?"  
  
"No.Dean broke up with me..I'm actually kind of relieved."  
  
"So why are you so upset then?"  
  
"Because he opened my eyes to some pretty emotional feelings that I have kept  
  
bottled up for awhile."  
  
"Well I gotta go to school..you sure you'll be OK?"  
  
"I'm positive.." said Rory emphatically.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
  
Rory walked into her bedroom and changed out of her Chilton uniform and put  
  
on a pair of sweet pants and tee shirt. She flopped down on her bed and pulled out  
  
  
  
Oliver Twist.  
  
  
  
"If only Jess could know how I fell," she said wistfully.  
  
Minutes later, Rory fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
It was nine by the time Jess left Rory's house. He didn't feel like going to school  
  
anymore after the eventfulness of the day. So he climbed up the trashcans outside of  
  
Luke's and climbed in through the window into his newly remodeled room. He changed  
  
out of his jeans into sweat pants and a Metallica T-shirt. Jess ambled over to his book  
  
case and picked out Oliver Twist to read for the hundredth time.  
  
Jess read for about five minutes and then just as he was about to fall asleep he  
  
murmured, "If only Rory knew how I felt."  
  
Then he drifted off into a dreamful sleep.  
  
*Tune in soon, same time, same channel. Next chapter they get their freak on (not in that  
  
way you perv!) I just like saying that. Weirdo stuff happens* 


	3. Doing the Old Switcharoo

*Hey you guys..the long awaited chapter. Review, Review, Review. This is totally  
  
different from my other story that I have written so don't be too harsh on me. Okay  
  
it's Muppet time.*  
  
Jess was awoken by the banging of a door.  
  
"Damn," he thought, "I thought that Luke was working all morning."  
  
He got off of his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was stretching when  
  
Lorelai walked into his room.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Jess screamed,"Lorelai what in the hell are you doing here."  
  
"What is your problem Rory?"  
  
With those words Jess started to panic. He looked around the room and saw  
  
travel posters, neatly organized desks.he was in Rory's room.  
  
So Jess ran into Rory's bathroom and slammed the door. He turned on the faucet  
  
and splashed his face. When he stood up and looked in the mirror he was horrified..he  
  
was Rory!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory stretched and rolled over on the bed.and fell flat on the hard wooden floor.  
  
"Crap. That hurt!" she said to herself.  
  
She stood and brushed off her black Metallica T-shirt.wait a second.she didn't  
  
remember putting on that t-shirt, much less owning one. While she was popping her  
  
back, a disgruntled Luke entered through the door.  
  
"Luke!" exclaimed Rory, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should ask you that question.what are you doing out of school. You know  
  
what? Never mind. Just get on an apron and get your ass downstairs.NOW!" Luke  
  
yelled exiting the apartment.  
  
"Wonder what Luke's problem is..I wonder what I did." thought Rory, grabbing  
  
an apron from the coat rack. She started to position her apron in the mirror when it  
  
dropped from her hands. She no longer had long brown hair but short almost black hair  
  
and had grown a few inches. She knew why Luke was so rude to her...she was Jess!  
  
*Thanks to my lone reviewer Sarah V. I guess you are an insomniac like me.. Or  
  
maybe not depending on where you live.oh never mind.thanks for the review!* 


	4. No guy is as perfect as Landon

*Hey y'all! Thanks for the review..nothing makes my day like a hot cup of coffee and  
  
five reviews awaiting me in the morning. Okay here we go.*  
  
  
  
Jess stared at disbelief into the mirror. He was Rory..he was inside her body.  
  
and that meant that she was inside of his.  
  
"but not necessarily, a voice inside of him said, she might be floating around in  
  
some alternate universe."  
  
"No!" Jess answered the voice aloud, "That is way to fucking Tolkein for me."  
  
"Rory," Lorelai called from the other side of the door.  
  
"What Mom?" said Jess in his best Rory impersonation.  
  
"Are you OK sweetie? What is the matter. Oh I got it .did you have a dream  
  
and I was all evil and tried to kill you. Tell me now so I can call Stephen King, sell him  
  
the rights to our story and we can move into a mansion in Malibu and..."  
  
"No mom..I just have uh.PMS..yeah that's right.I've got some major  
  
cramps," answered Jess with basically the only thing he knew about girls.  
  
"Alright sweetie.wait.why are you home so early.it's three thirty and the  
  
first bus home from Chilton leaves at three-thirty, meaning you usually get home around  
  
four so spill," said Lorelai, still talking to the door.  
  
"Well I.Dean um..Jess uh helped."  
  
"Come out here..this is weird talking to you through the door.I feel like I'm in  
  
confessional."  
  
Jess cautiously unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey there sweetie..you're looking pretty rough..come here." said Lorelai  
  
pulling him into a hug.  
  
"I'm fine mom really.it's just that Dean broke up with me." Said Jess trying to  
  
squeeze himself from the hug, "It's OK."  
  
"Like hell it is..do you need some junk food..wallowing..I could rent  
  
  
  
A Walk To Remember and we could discuss how no guy is as perfect as Landon."  
  
"No that's OK," replied Jess, trying to refrain from barfing, "I'll just be in my  
  
room."  
  
"Alright..I'll be in the kitchen if you need me..how about we got to Luke's  
  
around five before dinner with the devil."  
  
"Fine," Jess called from within Rory's room.  
  
He looked around the room, pulled on her jean jacket, unlocked and pushed the  
  
windows and climbed out to go to the diner and sort this entire thing out.  
  
*The next chapter will be from Rory's view after she learns that she is Jess. I was going  
  
to put them together but decided to space them out.* 


	5. Are you on Drugs?

*Hola mis amigos! It's me again. I just don't know how some people can say, "I need  
  
X amount of reviews before I post again." (not a crack on y'all who do)  
  
I am like addicted to this. I have written and posted one and a half stories in like the past  
  
week. I don't own any of this.I think I forgot to put that on the last few chapters. Oh  
  
yeah..and have any of y'all heard the new Three Doors Down song When I'm Gone. It is  
  
awesome.OK I'm rambling on.Adios!*  
  
Rory stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was not herself but a brooding,  
  
misunderstood bad boy with a sucky attitude, but who was really kind of hot.  
  
"Oh my God!" she gasped aloud, "If I'm in Jess' body, then he is in mine.I hope  
  
that he doen't do anything bad."  
  
She ran over to the phone and dialed her home phone number. Right as someone  
  
picked up, Luke burst into the apartment.  
  
"What did I tell you..if you are gonna skip school then you have to help me out.  
  
Hurry up."  
  
Rory quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her apron.  
  
"Yes sir," she answered meekly.  
  
"Yes sir? What are you doing Jess? Don't try and suck up to me now. The  
  
damage has already been done and you are gonna work."  
  
(Down in the Diner)  
  
"Woooohoooo..Jessie.." called Miss Patty.  
  
"Oh God," Rory moaned to herself, walking over to Miss Patty's table.  
  
"I saw you this morning helping Rory and I was just wondering if anything else  
  
happened once you helped the poor girl home."  
  
"No m 'am nothing happened."  
  
"So polite..so handsome"  
  
"Goodbye Miss Patty."  
  
Rory jumped as Miss Patty pinched her butt. She quickly ran over to the counter  
  
and sat down on the stools.  
  
"What do you think that you are doing..get up!" yelled Luke  
  
"You are in such a bad mood," said Rory.  
  
"I know but I am busy and I need you help."  
  
"Alright."  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
"Here is some more coffee Taylor. Have a nice day."  
  
"Thank you young man...wait a minute.why are you being so nice..are you  
  
on drugs?"  
  
Rory just walked away from Taylor and poured herself a nice cup of steaming  
  
Luke's coffee.  
  
"Okay Jess," Luke called, "Since you have worked for about three hours straight  
  
you can have a break."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Rory walked up the stairs to the apartment and settled down on the bed, picking  
  
a copy of Oliver Twist just lying on the bed. About five minutes later, she heard a  
  
tapping at the window.  
  
Rory looked up to see her face right outside of the window.  
  
*Okay kind of lame chapter.but the next one they will actually talk about it all and  
  
form a plan Stan. Please review* 


	6. Moe and Curly

*Hey y'all.I don't own anything except for the plot..and I just thought that I would  
  
clarify this, lest it get confusing. Jess is going to be Jess even though he is in Rory's  
  
body and Rory is Rory even though she is in Jess' body. So when I say, "Rory poured  
  
the coffee." I mean Rory in Jess' body. Okay now that you're good and confused.on  
  
with the story*  
  
"Let me in," Jess called.  
  
"Just a minute," said Rory jumping off the bed.  
  
She walked over to the window and pulled it open. Jess tumbled in and Rory had  
  
to laugh. Even though he looked like her, it was still funny to see him in a glittery, rhine-  
  
stoney jacket.  
  
"So.."  
  
"So.."  
  
"Somebody better say something," said Jess.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..So read any good books lately?"  
  
Jess laughed, "No I mean about the situation at hand."  
  
"Yeah I guess that would be a good idea."  
  
"What in the hell happened?"  
  
"Well the last thing that I remember was you helping me home and us talking and  
  
then I went into my room, changed clothes, and started reading," said Rory leaving out  
  
the very important detail of what she said as she was falling asleep.  
  
"Well I took you home and then I came back here because I didn't feel like going  
  
to school and I came in and laid down and read a little and then fell asleep." Said Jess,  
  
also leaving out that one the pertinent detail.  
  
"So nothing really weird happened except we basically did the exact same thing  
  
at the exact same time."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Now don't go all monosyllabic on my now..I am supposed the be that way  
  
now," said Rory jokingly.  
  
"Okay, listen then I snuck out of the house and."  
  
"What? You aren't supposed to do that! That is not a me thing to do..Go back  
  
now!"  
  
"Fine," said Jess walking towards the stairs that lead down to the diner.  
  
"Not that way!" screeched Rory grabbing him by the collar, "That way," she  
  
said, pushing him towards the window.  
  
"Okay Bye. Lorelai said that we would come by at about five so I'll see you in  
  
about," said Jess looking at the clock, "shit five minutes! I'll see you."  
  
Jess scrambled out the window and ran home.  
  
Jess reached the Gilmore house in three minutes and upon instinct ran up to the  
  
door and rang the bell.  
  
A puzzled Lorelai answered the door, "Rory? What are you doing?"  
  
"Um nothing..I just.I uh.I am going into coffee withdrawal, leading me to  
  
do crazy thing."  
  
"C'mon it is time to refuel then.let's go!"  
  
(On the sidewalk towards Luke's)  
  
"So we never properly discussed what happened between you and Dean."  
  
"Oh well nothing really..I mean he just broke up with me and I sat on the bench  
  
in front of the bus stop and cried and Jess helped me home and that's about it."  
  
"You can be blasé about some things Rory but not about this breakup."  
  
"Extremely bad Titanic reference and I'm not being blasé that is just how it was."  
  
"OK I will stop grilling you..  
  
(At Luke's)  
  
"OH LUCAS!" yelled Lorelai at the top of her lungs causing Jess to flinch.  
  
"Jess I'm busy..go and get Lorelai and Rory's orders."  
  
"Yes sir," said Jess  
  
"Hello what can I get you.." said Rory approaching her mom and Jess' table  
  
"Okay now I am officially freaked out. Why the change in attitude. Lemme  
  
guess.you were kidnapped by the pod people and..."  
  
"Can I have your order please mo.." said Rory catching herself just in time.  
  
"Did you just call me Mo? Do I look like on?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Uh..no.."  
  
Jess just sat by laughing while Rory tried to finagle her way out of this.  
  
"You know.I don't really care," said Lorelai, "Just please get me a large  
  
cup of Luke's finest coffee."  
  
"I can do that," said Rory, hurrying to the kitchen.  
  
"He is sure acting weird," Lorelai noted.  
  
"What's new?" asked Jess.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
  
"Here's your coffee," said Rory.  
  
"Thanks Curly."  
  
Lorelai and Jess sat at the table in silence for a few minutes, sipping their coffee.  
  
"What's wrong with you babe?"  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"Well you just seem kind of quiet today."  
  
"Oh its nothing.I'm just not really myself today."  
  
"Okay well it's time for dinner at the grandparents. See ya Curly," called Lorelai  
  
to Rory.  
  
*Next chapter will have Jess having dinner at Richard and Emily's house! Fun, Fun,  
  
Fun!* 


	7. Brolied Squid yuuck!

*Hey you guys.this is the seventh chapter already and I've hardly finished.looks like  
  
this one is going be longer than my last one..anyways onto the story! And I really  
  
don't know how to write Emily and Richard so just give me a break!*  
  
(Outside the Elder Gilmore Home)  
  
"Ugh..I am so not ready for this...why did I ever agree to have them pay  
  
for the tuition?" whined Lorelai.  
  
Jess just shrugged.  
  
"Okay well I guess that we are going to have to do this some day or die of  
  
starvation so here we go.." said Lorelai dramatically, ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Hello," said a smiling maid answering the door, "Come on in."  
  
"Must be her first day," Lorelai said quietly, "Or else she would be wearing a  
  
straight jacket instead of that ridiculous uniform."  
  
"Must be," said Jess noncommittally.  
  
The two girls (or one girl and one boy..which is it.I dunno.this is even too  
  
confusing for me!) trooped into the dining room.  
  
"Hello Rory.Lorelai. You two look very nice tonight."  
  
"Thanks mom, you too."  
  
"Yes Grandma, you look splendid," said Jess politely, yet with a hint of  
  
sarcasm.  
  
"Thank you dears.lets go into the dining room.you are running a bit later  
  
dinner is already on the table," said Emily with a note of disdain.  
  
"Sorry Mom we left on time but there were all of the cows across the road and we  
  
had to take the mountain pass."  
  
  
  
"Fine just come on into the dining room."  
  
Lorelai, Jess and Emily entered the dining room.  
  
"Hello Rory.how are you? Lorelai."  
  
"I'm fine Grandpa..how are you?" said Jess  
  
"Just wonderful Rory."  
  
"And I'm great to Dad!"  
  
"That's fine Lorelai."  
  
Everyone sat down and the table and the maid brought out an exotic looking dish.  
  
Lorelai sniggered and poked Jess in the side.  
  
"So Mom, that looks great...what is it?"  
  
"Broiled squid's tentacles."  
  
"Sounds great," said Lorelai.  
  
They each tentatively loaded the squid onto their plate and Jess decided to be a  
  
man and be brave and take the first bite.  
  
"Oh my God! What in the hell?!"  
  
"Rory!" the whole table gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jess quickly said, "It just is reeeeally bad!"  
  
To Jess' surprise, who was sure that his cover was blown, the whole table started  
  
laughing. Lorelai took a bite.  
  
"Girl I totally agree with you..this is crap! No this is worse than crap.this is  
  
crap's crap!"  
  
Emily and Richard both took bites.  
  
"It is possibly the most horrible thing I have ever eaten in my life.." agreed  
  
Richard.  
  
  
  
"This is even worse than the mashed banana on toast!" Emily chimed in.  
  
At eight o'clock Jess and Lorelai left the Gilmore Manor.  
  
"That was sure one eventful night," said the older Gilmore.  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree."  
  
They got in the car and started driving.  
  
"I don't know what it is Rory.you just seem different. Like you've not been  
  
yourself lately."  
  
Jess just smiled and answered, "Oh trust me mom..its me.good ole Lorelai  
  
Leigh Gilmore."  
  
  
  
*OK y'all..not my best chapter ever..I have Christmas show practices all of this week  
  
from six until ten so I probably won't be able to update for a while so just be patient.  
  
Review please!* 


	8. Secret Loves: REVEALED

*Hey you guys...I thought that I wasn't going to have any time to write, but the teachers  
  
went extremely light on homework tonight and I decided to write since I had such  
  
positive reviews...Thanks so much...now I know all of you have been asking for a see  
  
each other naked chapter and so I think that I will do it in the next two chapters..in this  
  
chapter, each of them finds out each other's secret feelings!*  
  
(Luke's Apartment, Jess' room)  
  
Rory had just finished her eight o'clock shift and she was dead tired..of course  
  
she went to Chilton every day and dealt with Paris, but this was a bone tired. She had  
  
been standing on her feet for about three hours serving coffee. She could not go to bed  
  
yet because she still needed to talk to Jess about the whole situation. Sitting on the bed,  
  
she bent down to put on her shoes and she saw a shoebox.  
  
"Huh," she thought to herself, "I wonder if maybe these are some more  
  
  
  
comfortable shoes..these boots are killing me!"  
  
So she got down on the floor and slid out the box. She pulled open the lid but  
  
did not see a comfy pair of sneakers but a half a dozen paperbacks, pictures, and, order  
  
sheets and a sweater that looked suspiciously like the one she lost a month ago.  
  
"What is this?" she thought.  
  
She opened The Great Gatsby and saw many passages highlighted and tagged  
  
REMINDS ME OF RORY. One was highlighted and underlined very heavily:  
  
  
  
"His heart beat faster and faster as Daisy's white face came up to his own. He  
  
knew that when he kissed this girl, and forever wed his unutterable visions to her  
  
perishable breath, his mind would never romp again like the mind of God. So he waited  
  
listening for a moment longer to the turning-fork that had been struck upon a star. Then  
  
he kissed her. At his lips' touch she blossomed for him like a flower and the incarnation  
  
was complete."  
  
In the margins was written," Reminds me of the day R.G and I kissed. Love  
  
sparked all around."  
  
"Oh my God!" thought Rory, "How am I ever going to be able to face Jess ever  
  
again?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jess had just gotten home from Rory's grandparents house and he went into  
  
Rory's room and lay down on her bed. He had had many a fantasy of this moment,  
  
except Rory would be by him and scantily clad. He didn't love her for the sexual way  
  
though, it was the whole package. After about five minutes, not being able to sleep,  
  
Jess went over to Rory's desk and pulled out a few drawers, rifling through the papers.  
  
He saw rough drafts for articles for the paper, book reports, and...a bundle of  
  
enveloped letters tied together.  
  
"Can't hurt to look," he thought," After all, I am Rory now."  
  
He untied them and opened the first letter. It was dated while Rory was still in  
  
Washington and strangely addressed to him.not Lorelai, not Dean, and not Lane.him!  
  
"Dear Jess,  
  
I have no idea to talk to you like this. I mean I ran away from you and left Stars  
  
Hollow without even a goodbye. But the kiss did mean something to me. More than  
  
you'll ever know. I just can't be with you..I have Dean and he is perfect for me, kind  
  
quiet but you, you just came waltzing in..like you owned the place and I fell for you.  
  
We shared our love for books, music. But my mother hated you and Lane hated you and  
  
Dean hated you so we just will have to settle being friends. I love you Jess...but I'm  
  
never going to send this letter and your never going to see it so it doesn't really matter.  
  
I could just say absurd things now and they wouldn't really matter like..I used to  
  
luuuuve Jonathon Taylor Thomas and for a brief while I secretly loved N*Sync..hehe  
  
Rory  
  
Jess gasped.Rory used to like Jonathon Taylor Thomas... and she loved him!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Okay.a very fluffy chapter.and no offense to people who like JTT (I used to have a  
  
monster sized crush on him) and I used to love N*sync (way back in the day..like a year  
  
ago). I am reading The Great Gatsby for my outside reading book in English and that  
  
passage was really beautiful and kind of reminded me of something Jess might be  
  
thinking when he kissed Rory at Sookie's wedding. Another chapter soon. The NEKED  
  
one! Wooohoooo! I have gotten numerous reviews asking for it so I will do it soon...  
  
but its not gonna be smutty..just PG13ie kind of nakedness.* 


	9. It's Getting Hot in Herre So Take Off Al...

*Hey y'all...I don't really have anything to say except thanks for the reviews and I  
  
don't own any of this except for the plot! Happy Holidays to everyone too!*  
  
Jess was stunned...he had always wished for this day. To find out that Rory  
  
was in love with him. But how to let her know without giving away that he was invading  
  
her privacy? Maybe he should just jump her, kissing her square on the mouth like she did  
  
that one late spring day. Or maybe he should drop subtle hints.or maybe.  
  
"Rory!" called Lorelai, "You need to take your shower now so I can have hot  
  
water when I take mine!"  
  
"Ummmm okay.sure mom," said Jess grinning internally.  
  
  
  
Rory was pacing around the room.how..why...when? Gosh, the breakup  
  
with Dean seemed like years ago. She looked at the clock..eight- thirty.Friday  
  
night bath time!  
  
She ran to the phone in the living room, grabbed it off its base and ran back  
  
into Jess's room, leaving a confused Luke behind. She quickly dialed the phone and  
  
Lorelai answered.  
  
"Hola.Chico's Taco Service...two tacos for forty-nine cents."  
  
"Lorelai...can I please talk to Rory?"  
  
"Is that you Curly? Well Rory is in the shower."  
  
"Can you get her out?"  
  
"No..how rude!"  
  
"I just.."  
  
"I won't tell her to call you back."  
  
"No wait..."  
  
And then Lorelai hung up the phone.  
  
"Damn it!" screamed Rory and Luke peaked his head in.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine.you?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," said a confused Luke.  
  
  
  
Once Luke had closed the door, Rory pulled on a sweatshirt and escaped out  
  
the window.  
  
"Damn him," she thought, walking down the street, "how could he do this  
  
to me..I mean I know he had to take a bath but he could have at least asked me first.  
  
She walked along a few more minutes and then she was out in front of Miss Patty's when  
  
she yelled out really loud, in front of her whole after dark mamba class..  
  
"Damn him.how in the hell could he violate me!"  
  
  
  
Jess stood in the bathroom for about five minutes before he actually got the  
  
courage to take off the shirt. It took him about fifteen more minutes to actually get fully  
  
naked.  
  
"Damn," he thought, "she looks even better than I thought."  
  
He got into the shower and lathered up shampoo in his newly long hair. It felt  
  
weird to wash so much hair. He tried not to take too many peeks at Rory's body though,  
  
because he was sure that she would be furious at him. But after all, he didn't want to  
  
stink. He got out of the shower and was about to put on a towel when Rory burst  
  
through the bathroom.  
  
"Jess..uggghhhh.I'm so furious with you!"  
  
"Eeeekkk," Jess shrieked flakily, "let me put on my towel..I feel so very  
  
violated."  
  
"Who gave you permission to do this? Who? I mean you could have just called  
  
me or something! You know what..get dressed and go into my room..I think I have  
  
to pee," added Rory maliciously.  
  
Rory pushed him out of the bathroom into her room against Jess' protest.  
  
"Please Rory no.come on I didn't mean to.."  
  
"Jess you better be pretty dang well endowed or I am going to mock you for the  
  
rest of your life!"  
  
Jess smirked at that, Rory had been inside of him too long (dirty!) and now she  
  
was spouting sexual innuendos like crazy.  
  
A few minutes later, Rory emerged from the bathroom, blushing like crazy.  
  
"Well that was interesting," she said sheepishly.  
  
*Okay I was thinking that they might tell Lorelai about it...do you think that they  
  
should? Review and tell me yah or nah...I will go with the majority probably unless  
  
I think of some good dialogue either way. REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT! 


	10. Uh Oh Spaghettios!

*Hey y'all! This is where I stand on the Lorelai issue..I don't think that I am going to tell  
  
her yet. I have exams all this week and I don't know if I could log the man-hours to make  
  
it good and funny. So I won't tell her just yet. That doesn't mean that she won't be told  
  
though. And I own none of this except the plot.although I wish I owned Milo. I put  
  
him on my Christmas list but I don't know if I've been that good of a girl!*  
  
Jess was blushing furiously as Rory went and sat down at her desk.  
  
"We really need to have a proper discussion about this Jess...I mean the time  
  
that we have tried to discuss it you had to run off..Have you thought of a game plan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on..you've got to do better than that! I need some help! I cannot stay in  
  
your body forever! It is driving me insane! Luke keeps yelling at me and my mom is  
  
mean to me." cried Rory, breaking down crying  
  
"Uh, it's okay," said Jess tentatively wrapping his arm around Rory's shoulder,  
  
"I guess know you kinda know how I feel sometimes."  
  
"I guess.I'm always nice to you though."  
  
Jess gave a snort of disagreement  
  
"Name one time I was mean to you," exclaimed Rory indignantly  
  
"Uh.Doose's that night. a few Friday's ago."  
  
"Okay that was once.but what about the time that I ate lunch with you and the  
  
time that I came to see you in New York and the time that.." Rory said, trailing off  
  
remembering that day at Sookie's wedding.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes  
  
"I guess that it's not so much that you were mean to me," said Jess finally  
  
breaking the silence, "It was more that you were ashamed of me..I mean you might say  
  
that you were my friend but every time we did something it had to be secret.no one  
  
could be told."  
  
"I had a boyfriend who hated you..and a mother who disliked you extremely..  
  
and a best friend who didn't like you either.." Rory trailed off when she picked up a piece  
  
of paper lying on her desk.  
  
"What is this?" she asked accusingly, holding up the letter.  
  
"Uh I was looking for paper and I found it?"  
  
"You were invading my privacy..First you violate me in the shower and then  
  
you read my private letters! I am gonna go now! I guess we will talk about this later,"  
  
yelled Rory, forgetting that she violated Jess' privacy also.  
  
"Fine..whatever!"  
  
"Whatever!" said Rory climbing out the window and slamming it shut.  
  
Jess lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. She had loved him during the  
  
summer when she was away but that all could have changed. He jumped to conclusions  
  
so quickly. Jess sat up when he heard a faint knock on his door.  
  
"Hey babe.how are you doing?"  
  
"Alright mom"  
  
"Okay well I was just wondering if you wanted me to lay down with you or  
  
something.I mean it has been a very eventful day."  
  
"Sure Mom, I would like that."  
  
Lorelai smiled and ran over and jumped on the bed and whacked Jess with a  
  
pillow.  
  
Jess smiled and laughed. This is how parents were supposed to be. Loving and  
  
kind. Two things that his parents weren't. Lorelai wasn't a bad person, not even a bit.  
  
He just got on her bad side.  
  
Lorelai sat on the bed while Jess lay under the covers.  
  
"Rory, I just want you to know that if you want to be with Jess than it is fine with  
  
me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know that everyone thinks that I hate him.but contrary to popular belief I  
  
don't. Yes he hurt you..yes he ruined you and Dean, but you seem to like him and  
  
if you like him then I guess I will have to too...It was about time for me to do  
  
something shocking anyways. It was either like Jess or wear my leather cat suit and I  
  
opted for the less cold one."  
  
"Thanks mom, but I don't know how well things are right know..I think that he  
  
is mad at me."  
  
"That stinks..what happened?"  
  
"Just general As The World Turns kind of stuff."  
  
"In other words, he's pregnant with twins but you know they're not yours, they  
  
are actually your evil identical stepsister's?"  
  
"No, nothing that can't be solved."  
  
"Okay well sweetie, I've got to go to work early tomorrow.so let's call it a  
  
night. I have an idea. How about you invite Jess over tomorrow night for a movie  
  
night? That is if you can get everything solved by tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks mom I will work on it tomorrow. Night."  
  
"Night sweetie..I love you."  
  
*Kind of sappy crap..just a filler kind of Jess angst about his parents and about Rory.  
  
I won't update for awhile because I was thinking that during the movie night they can tell  
  
Lorelai so I will be writing that..but maybe not...I don't know.This to tell or not  
  
To tell is making me lose sleep! I need to stop getting so involved. I know Rory seemed  
  
Kind of out of character when she got mad at Jess but..this is AU that is all I have to  
  
Say...Merry Christmas (or Happy Chanukah or Happy Kwanzaa) to all and to all a Good  
  
Night. 


	11. Not the Marshmallows!

*Hey you guys! I am supposed to be studying now but I am doing this instead..we have  
  
semester exams this week (barf!) but I am sneaky, sneaky, sneaky! This is the agenda  
  
I thought that there might be some stuff with Lane, a heart to heart between Luke and  
  
Jess (Rory in his body) and maybe one day at school. But I don't know what all they can  
  
do until then so if you have any ideas please review them to me..otherwise it will just  
  
end before they go to school..but I really have some good dialogue between Paris and  
  
Jess but whatever...and I have the ending planned out too! Well I better start writing..  
  
Adios muchachos!*  
  
Jess woke up to the sound and smell of Lorelai making coffee. He glanced over  
  
at the clock and it read six forty-five. He climbed out of bed, changed into a pair of jeans  
  
and a baby blue T-shirt and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning sweetie."  
  
"Morning mom.what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep..The Mickey Mouse Club marathon was on early this morning  
  
and I got up to watch it..you know the one with Britney and Justin and JC and all  
  
them?"  
  
"Yeah," said Jess  
  
"Well why are you up so early? I mean I normally have to pry you out of bed  
  
with a crowbar on the weekend."  
  
"You can take the boy out of the diner but you can't take the diner out of the  
  
boy," thought Jess, remembering all of the early mornings when Luke had tried in vain to  
  
wake him up for the early morning shift. Luke finally resorted to an air horn every  
  
morning.  
  
"Guess I just felt like getting up early.."  
  
"Well I had a thought..."  
  
"Very dangerous activity but go on.."  
  
"That this morning we could go to Luke and get some coffee and then we could  
  
get Lane and go shopping since her birthday is coming up and then go get some junk  
  
food from Doose's and then get the movie and have the movie night."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Well I am going to go and get dressed for Luke's," said Lorelai.  
  
"Mom," called Jess after Lorelai had left the room.  
  
"Yeah," said Lorelai poking her head in.  
  
"Where you serious last night.what you said about me and Jess?"  
  
"Yes honey, I was."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
"I'll be ready to go in fifteen minutes."  
  
  
  
Rory was sleeping on the bed peacefully, her face all red and blotchy from crying  
  
herself to sleep. She was suddenly awoken by a loud shrill noise right in her ear. She fell  
  
right out of bed and onto the hard, wooden floor.  
  
"Now that was funny," said a laughing Luke, "A notch below when you peed on  
  
yourself from shock but just above when you screamed "NOT THE  
  
MARSHMALLOWS!" at the top of your lungs."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," grumbled Rory  
  
"Your shift starts in fifteen..be there."  
  
Rory went into the bathroom, washed her hair under the sink and then put on a  
  
fresh pair of clothes. Then she walked down the stairs into the diner for another day  
  
of work.  
  
At seven twenty, Rory looked up when Jess and her mother came in,  
  
laughing loudly. They came up to the counter and sat down.  
  
"Hey there Mo.sorry I was so mean to you last night..Just a reflex I guess  
  
because you know how Eminem I can get if someone crosses me!"  
  
"Oh it's fine..What can I get you?" asked Rory, trying to end this conversation  
  
before she slipped up again.  
  
"Uh..what kind of day do you think it is Ror?"  
  
"Seems like a pancake day."  
  
"Totally agree.extra large orders of pancakes and a kiddie pool of coffee."  
  
"Okay," said Rory walking away, feeling a little jealous of how well Lorelai  
  
was adjusting to Jess, albeit in her body but still.  
  
When Rory came back with the pancakes, Jess stood up.  
  
"Jess," Jess asked," can I speak to you in private?"  
  
Rory looked questionably at Lorelai, who nodded reassuringly.  
  
"Hell yeah, go on Curly. She won't bite..or at least not hard enough to leave  
  
a mark."  
  
Jess and Rory walked back in to the storage room.  
  
"Listen Rory," Jess started until Rory interrupted him.  
  
"I am so sorry Jess," she said dissolving into tears.  
  
"Uh, it's OK," Jess said hesitantly, patting her on the back.  
  
"I mean, you are the first person who has ever seen me naked besides my mom  
  
and I just felt.."  
  
"No Dean?"  
  
"No no Dean! We never slept together, never even came close."  
  
"Alright, just asking.please continue."  
  
"And then you read my private letters but I snooped into your box too so that is  
  
not why I felt so bad, but I do feel bad about snooping but now about you invading my  
  
private notes."  
  
While Rory rambled on, Jess was thinking, "Oh shit! She read my books, saw the  
  
notes and the pictures!"  
  
"All I wanted to say that I am sorry and that I hope you forgive me for blowing  
  
up at you like that."  
  
"Of course.I mean we both invaded each other's privacy so I guess that we can  
  
cancel it out."  
  
"I guess so," said Rory enthusiastically.  
  
"So what are we gonna do about Lorelai?"  
  
"I dunno.I miss mom, I mean there was always someone to talk to but if Luke  
  
doesn't like you he can really be gruff."  
  
"Sh-yeah..did you go through the air-horn torture?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well I better go.do you want to come to movie night tonight? You can see  
  
your mom and we can formulate a plan."  
  
"Yeah that sounds great.seven?"  
  
"That is good."  
  
"I'll see you Jess."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
As Jess walked out the door he was startled by Rory yelling, "NOT THE  
  
  
  
MARSHMALLOWS!"  
  
"Remind me to kill Luke once I get back into my body.Will ya?"  
  
"Will do old buddy."  
  
Jess walked out of the room and Rory stayed inside taking inventory.  
  
"Well that was one weird-assed conversation," said Lorelai to herself, stepping  
  
out from behind the door. 


	12. Busted!

*Okay you guys! Finally I am back with another chapter of Ress and Jory! It has been  
  
forever, don't 'cha think! I thought that I would have so much more time to write now  
  
that it is the holidays but I have been so busy. I hope you guys like this chapter and  
  
Lorelai kind of has an idea that they switched places but like most people would, she is  
  
thinking that it all is a joke or something. Once again, I do not own any of this except  
  
for the plot and if you want to use that you better ask! Oh yeah and pretend that Lane  
  
and Dave kissed that night when they went outside at the beginning of One Has Class  
  
And the Other One Dyes and they are a secret couple now.*  
  
Lorelai came into the dining room of the diner a few minutes later.  
  
"Mom?" Jess asked, "Where were you?"  
  
"I was uh.," Lorelai faltered, "using the bathroom."  
  
"But Luke's doesn't have a public bathroom."  
  
"Do I look like the general public to you. I come into Luke's once a day at the  
  
least, ten times at the most. That entitles me to like air miles or something. So I decided  
  
to wield my executive power and use the one upstairs."  
  
"OK, I am done with breakfast and you look like your are," said Jess, looking at  
  
Lorelai's plate that looked like it was practically licked clean, "so don't you think it is  
  
time to head out?"  
  
"Yeah sure.we need to stop by Kim's Antiques for a kidnapping and then we'll  
  
be already to shop until we drop."  
  
They walked across the way to Kim's Antiques and met Lane at the door.  
  
"OK, let's go, hurry now.c'mon," said Lane pushing them down the walk.  
  
"What's up Speedy Gonzalez?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"My mother is on the phone with some guy who was once one of my dad's  
  
  
  
friends and I just heard and I quote, 'Son going to be doctor? Eighteen? How  
  
interesting!'"  
  
"That sounds bad," said Jess, not really sure of what to say.  
  
"Yeah it sounds bad! Dave and I were just getting it together sort- of kind of  
  
but of course my mother has to ruin it for me."  
  
"So you are like in love with him?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah..I told Rory the day that she dyed my hair.."  
  
"Rad color by the way," commented Lorelai.  
  
"..And I am surprised that she didn't tell you."  
  
"I uh..You," Jess stumbled, "I didn't know if you wanted me to tell her..I  
  
mean her mouth is not secured with super glued."  
  
They all laughed and headed into Star's Boutique (a clothing store in Star's  
  
Hollow, it is a vintage clothing kind of shop). The shop had all of these old dresses from  
  
the forties, old hats, cool vintage stuff on the general! (sound familiar! That is where  
  
Rory and Lorelai get their dresses for the Dance Marathon..which hasn't actually  
  
happened and might not happen in my universe as result of this story.never mind! I am  
  
confusing myself once again!)  
  
Lorelai was picking up this hat complete with feathers, birds, and a large  
  
birdcage resting on top.  
  
"Can you imagine wearing this? I mean it like weighs four hundred pounds," said  
  
Lorelai after trying to walk with it on and failing miserably.  
  
"I know and those corsets from the eighteen-hundreds would have driven me  
  
crazy!" said Lane.  
  
"Yeah well we got childbirth and periods too..what did Eve do..draw the short  
  
straw!"  
  
Lorelai turned to Jess and he was blushing like a maniac (Maniac, Maniac! Sorry  
  
had a Chris Farley moment there). Lorelai all of a sudden got an idea...  
  
"So you know what..you know who I decided was the sexiest minor in this  
  
town?"  
  
"Mom!" exclaimed Jess, looking very abashed.  
  
"Who? Who?" asked Lane bouncing up and down, "And if you say Dave then I  
  
will have to agree but never talk to you again."  
  
"Sorry Lanie-Poo but Dave is only in my top ten. I am thinking.."  
  
"Please don't finish this mom..I know we have this great relationship but some  
  
things are just a little too weird about this conversation," said Jess.  
  
"Our very own extremely asinine but extremely hot diner assistant Jess!"  
  
Lane looked at Lorelai stunned and Jess turned a very flattering lobster red.  
  
"I must disagree there Miss Robinson," said Lane.  
  
  
  
"Well if I am Mrs. Robinson than that makes Rory Elaine."  
  
Lane and Lorelai laughed at this and Jess got a very disturbing thought. What if  
  
Lorelai knew about him and Rory and was doing this to see his reaction..  
  
"I am not Elaine," said Jess defensively.  
  
"OK, you might not be Elaine," said Lorelai, "But I sure as hell am Mrs.  
  
Robinson. But with that ass..."  
  
"OK I have got to go home now and bash my head repeatedly against the stove  
  
so I will see you later," said Jess quickly exiting the store.  
  
"Wonder what go into her? Maybe you were moving to quickly on her man," said  
  
Lane jokingly.  
  
"Maybe," said Lorelai, "But I better go..sorry.here is your birthday present,"  
  
said Lorelai, handing Lane a twenty-dollar bill, "Go nuts."  
  
"Bye.and thanks..tell Rory to call me later."  
  
"Sure.bye."  
  
  
  
When Lorelai reached the house she saw Rory or should it be Jess sitting on the  
  
couch. "Hey mom..I am sorry that I freaked out back at the store..I am just kind of  
  
touchy since the breakup."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed Rory..or should I say Jess."  
  
All Jess could do was stare at Lorelai in disbelief.  
  
"How did you.How?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well I knew something was way different but I really couldn't put my finger on  
  
it but after this morning."  
  
  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yes I heard you and Rory talking.that kind of freaked me out to see you cry so  
  
the wheels in my brain started a turnin'."  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" asked Jess.  
  
"Well I guess that the movie night will go on as planned but with a new theme!"  
  
*Not my best but I am kind of out of the loop from not writing in so long..what happens  
  
when Rory comes over and they have a movie night..some serious discussions will  
  
follow.but nothing to serious so that Rory won't be able to go to school as Jess and Jess  
  
to school as Rory! Well please review because I need it! I will go insane! And if you  
  
don't know who Mrs. Robinson is than you are just a dumb@$$.just kidding she is this  
  
lady in a movie (The Graduate) who seduces the younger son of her friends.they have  
  
an affair and then he falls in love with her daughter! It is my dad's favorite movie so I  
  
have watched it like a million times (kind of disturbing isn't it.the Graduate being your  
  
father's favorite movie but o well!* 


	13. Author's Note

*Hey y'all.Okay I need some favors from y'all, my faithful readers/reviewer! Some  
  
anonymous reviewer gave me idea about giving Rory her period while Jess is in her  
  
body. I think that I would like to try this idea but I want to make sure that it is not  
  
uncomfortable for the male or female audience who just don't like it discussed. If you  
  
would, please review and tell me if you would be offended or not. It will not be graphic  
  
or anything..Thanks and I'm working on a new chap!* 


	14. Let's Go to the Movies

*My faithful readers! Greetings and Salutations! The tally for the votes on the period  
  
issue is an overwhelming million to two. So we will be doing that and if you have a  
  
gigantic problem with it, I will try and make it so that it does not have that much sway  
  
over the plot of the story. It will come not the next chapter, but the next and I will try to  
  
have it out veryyyyy soon, I promise Well I am so hyper off Diet Vanilla Coke (damn  
  
that stuff tastes just the same as real!) that I will be working on this all night! Please read  
  
and review!*  
  
*Diner*  
  
Rory finished her late afternoon shift and walked upstairs to get her coat.  
  
"After just a few days of being in Jess' body," she thought, "I have gotten real  
  
used to this diner stuff."  
  
She grabbed Jess' black hooded sweatshirt and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Bye Luke," she called, halfway out of the door.  
  
"Jess..wait," yelled Luke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here take some coffee..you want to get on Lorelai's good side right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the idea."  
  
"Be back by twelve unless you call from Lorelai's and I can hear her insane  
  
babbling in the background."  
  
"Alright," she said exiting, carefully balancing the sacred coffee on her hip.  
  
*Gilmore Residence*  
  
"Hey Jess?" Lorelai called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nothing..it just feels really weird to call my daughters body that and your  
  
personality answer it!" said Lorelai, giggling.  
  
"OK," Jess said, a little freaked out by Lorelai's strange reasoning, "Do you think  
  
that we should tell Rory that you know? I mean about us switching places?"  
  
"Hmmmm? Tough question Alex..What is NO.let's keep her in suspense. As  
  
long as you don't leak we're OK."  
  
"As long as you don't leak we're OK," said Jess, "I don't gossip. You on the  
  
other hand deduced Gypsy put Johnny in the hospital because she looked at him funny  
  
but he was just getting his kidney stones taken out.."  
  
"You should have seen the look.it was Jack Nicholson in The Shining mixed  
  
with.."  
  
Lorelai was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"She's here.," Jess said, "You go in the kitchen and make some popcorn or  
  
something..the less time you spend around her the less damage you can do."  
  
"Alright, Alright," Lorelai said grudgingly, heading into the kitchen.  
  
Jess walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey," Rory said.  
  
"Hey. How'ya doin?"  
  
"Just fine Joey..I brought some coffee."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are supposed to just love coffee along with your insane mother!"  
  
"Oh yeah.well come on in and give it all to her so I won't have to pollute my  
  
system with it."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't trade places with Luke instead of me?"  
  
"Just come on!"  
  
They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"What movies are we watching?" asked Rory.  
  
"I um don't know," Jess lied, "Lorelai kept them captive and wouldn't give them  
  
up unless I paid the ransom of one million dollar. She said it complete with the Dr. Evil  
  
impersonation and I was thoroughly creeped out by it!"  
  
"Sounds like her," Rory commented.  
  
Lorelai bounced into the room with a tray full of food.  
  
"Hey Jess," she said cheerfully, "How's it going Jess? I am doing great just in  
  
case you were wondering Jess."  
  
"I am fine," said Rory warily, "So what are we watching."  
  
"Freaky Friday the old version and the new and Wish Upon a Star."  
  
"Alright, well I will put this one in," said Jess, grabbing the old version of Freaky  
  
Friday and popping it in the VCR and pressing play.  
  
About an hour and a half and tons of junk food later, Freaky Friday.  
  
"Well that was interesting Jess.don't you think so Jess?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Rory answered.  
  
"Why don't we watch Wish Upon a Star," Jess said, casting a disapproving look  
  
at Lorelai.  
  
Halfway through the movie, Rory got a thought.  
  
"Lorelai, why the theme tonight? Any specific reason?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well." Jess interrupted, "Mom had a dream last night that she traded places  
  
with her fifth grade science teacher and that gave her this idea."  
  
"Oh," Rory said, satisfied with the answer.  
  
At the end of the movie when the two sisters wished that they would trade places  
  
Again, Lorelai yelled, "Hey Jess! Maybe that is how you and Rory can change back!"  
  
"Lorelai!!!!" Jess yelled angrily.  
  
"Whoops," Lorelai said clamping her hand over her mouth.  
  
"So you knew she knew the whole time?" Rory asked Jess.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you." she said turning to her mother, "Kept a secret for longer than two  
  
minutes.I am proud of you."  
  
"I thought she might be able to help us.I mean no offense but I don't want to be  
  
in your body forever," said Jess.  
  
"One, my mom has seen too many detective movies on late night TV and so I  
  
figure that she figured it out and two what is wrong with my body."  
  
  
  
"Fine, your right and nothing."  
  
Lorelai just sat back, enjoying the witty banter.  
  
"Well it is getting late.I better go to bed," she interrupted, "Rory or Jess?  
  
Rory.Jory! Yeah Jory.send Ress here home by one."  
  
"Jory?" Rory asked.  
  
"Ress?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well you," she said motioning to Rory, "Have most of Jess but a little bit of  
  
Rory so you are Ress and you," she said motioning to Jess, "Have most of Rory but a  
  
smidgen of Jess so you are Jory."  
  
"Makes sense," Rory said, "But mom before you go to bed you need to call Luke  
  
and tell him that I am staying late."  
  
"Alright," Lorelai said dialing the phone, "Yo Lukas! It's me..you guess. Nope  
  
its not Pamela Anderson!" Lorelai exclaimed causing Rory and Jess to giggle.  
  
"I got Ress and Jory over here and Ress is gonna be staying a little later than  
  
planned.so rest easy..he's not out streetwalking or crack dealing...Well then I will  
  
see you bright and early tomorrow for a bajillion cups of coffee!"  
  
She hung up the phone and walked upstairs.  
  
"Night you two!"  
  
"Night mom!" they said in unison.  
  
They both laughed and settled down on the couch. 


	15. Author's NoteNot a real updateI had you ...

*Hey you guys.Just an author's note.sorry. I am doing a production of Carousel for  
  
school and I have no time what-so-ever to work on this, but I have written out the whole  
  
next chapter and I will try to have it up this weekend if I can stay up really late and work  
  
on it. But don't lose heart.I am working on it and it will be out within the next week or  
  
so..Thanks! 


	16. It's A Sleepover Party at Mary Kate and ...

*Hey y'all.I am finally back..it is 11:15 on Friday night but I am back. Not much to  
  
say.thanks for all of the reviews (and keep em coming.) The period chapter will be the  
  
very next one.I promise! Well I don't own any of this and on to the story I guess.*  
  
The sun filtered through the curtains of the Gilmore living room. Rory stretched  
  
luxuriously and preceded to hit Jess straight in the mouth. He jolted awake.  
  
"Sorry," Rory said sheepishly.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Uh, 7:30," Rory said, looking at her Baby G, "Crap! I've got to go."  
  
"Oh," Jess said, starting to go to sleep once again.  
  
"No get up! I have to go to work!"  
  
"Why do I have to get up too?"  
  
"Because if I am going to suffer you have to at least be up."  
  
"That makes absolutely no sense. Once you leave I will just go to sleep."  
  
"Uh," Rory moaned.  
  
"By the way," Jess said slyly, "You don't work till three on Sunday's."  
  
"Uh! You are so dead!!" she exclaimed, whacking him over the head with a  
  
pillow.  
  
"You will so not get away with that," Jess said.  
  
"I'm a lady..it's not polite to hit ladies," Rory said haughtily.  
  
"Well in body you are a boy, if not in spirit so," Jess said smacking her with a  
  
pillow.  
  
They continued to fight nosily for a few minutes.  
  
"Uhmmm," Lorelai cleared her throat loudly.  
  
They sat sheepishly, pillows poised in mid-air.  
  
"OK, moving on past the numerous It's A Sleepover Party at Mary Kate and  
  
Ashley's House jokes that I could make. Do you realize what time it is?"  
  
"Uh.a few minutes before 8?" Jess said, "We are really sorry Lor."  
  
"That's right.It's Breakfast time!"  
  
"So where are we gonna go mom?" asked Rory.  
  
"Well I thought Luke's but then I realized, 'Hey Lorelai?' 'Yeah ?'I answered  
  
myself, 'Well you do have your very own Luke Junior living in this house so why not just  
  
have him make breakfast?'"  
  
"I think that is a great idea! So what are we having Emeril?" Rory asked Jess.  
  
*KITCHEN*  
  
"I wanna help! I wanna help!" Rory whined, bouncing on her heels.  
  
"Here hold this," Jess said, handing her the milk carton.  
  
"What are you making?"  
  
"Well despite your famine-esque supply of food, I managed to find some frozen  
  
waffles, non-moldy bread, and eggs that I don't think are too past the expiration date  
  
unless that 3 is a 0."  
  
"Sounds good.and could you make some coffee?" Rory asked pleadingly.  
  
  
  
"I can't promise it will be as good as Luke's.."  
  
"What...He didn't.what????" Rory asked panicked.  
  
"Well it is just coffee."  
  
"What if he died or.MOM!!!" Rory yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What?!" Lorelai asked, sliding into the kitchen, Risky Business style (with pants  
  
on of course!)  
  
"Jess said he doesn't know Luke's coffee recipe!"  
  
"What's the use of housing him then?"  
  
"There isn't one really," Rory said.  
  
"Well then I guess he will have to go," Lorelai said, pushing him out the door and  
  
locking it.  
  
"And don't come back until you have it!" Rory yelled through the door.  
  
Jess smirked and turned face to face with Dean.  
  
"Rory!" he said surprised.  
  
"Uh Dean," Jess said, "Hi.I mean hey."  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"Um.mom just being crazy.you know how that is."  
  
"Well I just came over to talk and.."  
  
"Well," Jess said, walking up the front porch, "Let me get changed and then we  
  
will talk."  
  
"OK," Dean said, trying to enter the door, "I'll just wait on the cou- "  
  
Jess shut the door.  
  
"Or I'll just wait out here," he said settling on a deck chair.  
  
*INSIDE*  
  
Jess ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Dean is here."  
  
"Oh Gosh..you better go then.." Rory said pushing him towards the back door.  
  
"Rory?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory," Jess said, gesturing to himself.  
  
"Oh right," said, "Bye mom," she said hugging her mom, "I will see you later."  
  
"Bye sweets, we'll be by later for some lunch."  
  
Rory stealthily snuck out the back door.  
  
*OK, I am really tired and so I am going to stop here..so the period chapter will  
  
be in two.Rory will meet up with Shane and Jess will have the discussion with Dean.I  
  
am so tired..thank you for reading.Review please!* 


	17. HaHaHa! A New Chapter! Jess Goes Hollyw...

*OK here is the next chapter.I have had a few people review saying that it would be  
  
slash if Jess in Rory's body kissed Dean and Rory in Jess' body kissed Shane but  
  
remember.they are broken up! Shane may try something but this will not be a slash  
  
fic.I promise. But anyways on with the story.*  
  
Rory snuck out the back door and made her way around the house.  
  
"What is Dean doing here?" she ranted to herself, "It is over.I know it is..he  
  
knows it is.Oh Gosh! What if Jess does something bad! I better go back to see what is  
  
going on."  
  
So Rory turned her course around and hid underneath the open living room  
  
window (what a coincidence!).  
  
She saw Dean out of the corner of her eye fiddling with the gnome they had on  
  
their porch that Babette gave them for Christmas.  
  
"Dean?" asked Jess, opening the front door.  
  
"Huh?" he said clumsily placing down the gnome, almost breaking it.  
  
"You can come in now."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
Rory watched as Jess uncomfortably led Dean over to the couch and then Jess  
  
took a seat in a chair at the opposite end of the room.  
  
"So..um.what did you want?" Jess asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Well I just kinda really wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh well thank you.but isn't it over?"  
  
"Yeah but I wasn't really serious about it.I thought that it was just what we  
  
needed."  
  
"What we needed?" Jess asked in wonderment.  
  
"Yeah I mean to help our relationship.I mean the first time we got back together  
  
it made us stronger.at least I thought so."  
  
"I am so glad I am not in there," thought Rory, "because I might pass out from  
  
over exhaustion just trying to figure out what he just said."  
  
"I am really confused by what this dumb bastard is saying," thought Jess, "Maybe  
  
if I get emotional he will leave."  
  
"Listen Dean.I just cannot deal with this." Jess said sounding choked up.  
  
"Rory.don't cry," Dean said heading over to give her a hug.  
  
"No Dean!" Jess squeaked, "Just please stay away from me," he said burying his  
  
head in his hands and fakely sobbing all the way to Rory's room and slamming the door  
  
dramatically.  
  
Rory suppressed a giggle as Dean walked dejectedly down the walk and out of  
  
sight. She did kind of feel sorry for him though. But he broke up with her. True she had  
  
not been there totally in the relationship at all times but he broke up with her. And that  
  
was all there was to it.  
  
Rory walked around to the back door and entered.  
  
"Well hello there darling," Lorelai said offering Rory a cup of coffee, "Our little Ress here did an  
  
excellent job in his acting debut. Maybe he will win Best Actor and out of nowhere kiss Halle Berry! And  
  
my little Jory.the best secret agent. You might put Sydney out of business."  
  
"OK mom.where is our budding actor?"  
  
"In your room sobbing like a little tiny baybay!"  
  
"Thank you," Rory said walking over to her room.  
  
"Jess," she called, "Are you really crying? 'Cause if you are you might as well never come out  
  
because Mom and I will mock you for the rest of your life."  
  
"I am not crying," Jess said opening the door, "I was being dramatic.isn't that what girls do?"  
  
"I guess..." Lorelai said sweeping over, "When we're not drinking lemonade on the porch and  
  
wearing pearls and meeting dashing men at barbeques at the Wilkes' plantation."  
  
"Alright," Jess said, "I think that we should finish up with breakfast."  
  
"Ummmm.." Lorelai said looking guilty.  
  
"You ate it all?" Jess asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. It was like a binge eating thing. All the models are doing it. Except I won't throw up  
  
afterwards.that is kinda gross. I watched this really weird Lifetime movie about that girl from that movie  
  
that we saw last year died from this car running over her and her friend was like all devastated and .junk."  
  
"OK," Rory said, "Now that we have that interesting tidbit of info.I need some breakfast."  
  
"I'll head over to Doose's and get some eggs and other supplies and you can keep her from eating  
  
the oven and fridge."  
  
"Um well I doubt that it would be the best idea if you went to Doose's," Rory commented.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Dean works all Saturday morning so."  
  
"Oh right so I guess you should go."  
  
"I guess I should."  
  
"Well here is a list," Jess said grabbing a coffee stained menu and jotting down a few things.  
  
"I'll be back," Rory said heading out the door.  
  
*OK I know I keep putting stuff off and off but at least I got this chapter out after about two months of not  
  
writing. I think I am a little rusty but whatever. I am going to write the next chapter now when Rory will  
  
meet up with Shane and then it will be Sunday night and Jess'll have to go to school. Alright.puleeze  
  
review although I think there is something screwed up with ff.net so I will excuse you not being able to  
  
review.I'm just kidding and reeealy hyper! Buhbye!* 


	18. Confrontations and What Not

*OK guys.another chapter. While Rory goes to Doose's to get some breakfast items  
  
she might meet some people that she might not want to reckon with (namely an  
  
extremely pissed off fake blonde and an extremely tall and prone to conniption fits ex  
  
boyfriend) Please read and review!*  
  
Rory walked down the streets humming "The Man Who Murdered Love" by XTC  
  
(my favorite song on the Gilmore Girls soundtrack in case you were wondering.)  
  
"Jess!" she heard a female voice call out followed by the clicking of high heels.  
  
Rory turned around and came face to face with Shane. 100% fake from her nails  
  
to the roots of her hair.  
  
"Hey Jess," Shane said.  
  
"Uh.hey," Rory said uncomfortably.  
  
"So listen.I mean I know we had a sorta breakup but then I decided it just wasn't worth it. I mean  
  
this town is so freaking boring that we are the only things that keep each other occupied. So I am sorry and  
  
I will definitely forgive your male PMS."  
  
"Well thank you very much but."  
  
"No need to thank me."  
  
"But I think that the breakup or whatever is final."  
  
"No really.I get it.you are playing hard to get.but I think I can change your mind," Shane said  
  
stepping seductively towards Rory.  
  
"Oh gosh.look at the time.I really have to be going.I hope we are clear. You are never to come  
  
near me again. Bye," Rory said running as fast as she could in the other direction.  
  
"Well that was rude," Shane huffed, walking off in the other direction.  
  
Rory walked over to Doose's and took a breath. Dean had basically broken up with her over Jess  
  
so she vowed to be careful and use non-Jesslike comments.  
  
When the little bell over the door tinkle-tinkled Rory saw Dean look up. She saw his face contort  
  
into a shape she had never seen before: pure hate. She quickly hurried over to the dairy case and stacked  
  
some eggs, a half a gallon of milk, cheese, and some cream cheese into her basket in Supermarket Sweep  
  
time. She was heading for the home stretch when Dean stepped right out in front of her.  
  
"Jess," he said venomously.  
  
"Dean," she said trying to push past him.  
  
"I need to have a chat with you."  
  
"Well I really need to get home so that these eggs won't spoil."  
  
"That can wait."  
  
"No it can't really. Salmonella is a great health risk."  
  
"Oh believe me this won't take long."  
  
Rory winced inwardly. Dean could be a big jerk when he wanted to be.  
  
"I had to break up with Rory over you and."  
  
"You didn't have to break up with her. She seemed devastated."  
  
"Well ever since you came into this town she seemed half into the relationship. Like you were better  
  
but she would settle for me."  
  
"I guess it was just time then."  
  
"Yeah and now it is time for you a beating."  
  
"Just stop Dean. Stop being a big dumbie and leave me the hell alone!" Rory said stalking over to  
  
the cash register.  
  
Rory quickly paid for her food and walked out of the store. Upon arriving at home she deposited  
  
the food in the kitchen to Jess and Lorelai and retreated to her room asking to be called when breakfast was  
  
ready.  
  
In her room Rory lay on the bed, thinking. Why did she even love Dean in the first place? Was it  
  
just because he was there. Was she just settling for him? Well it didn't matter. She wasn't with him  
  
anymore. And the one person she really wanted to be with didn't seem to want a relationship.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and Jess poked his head in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"She's so beautiful," he thought, "God I wish I could tell her."  
  
"Breakfast is ready if you want some."  
  
"Thanks," she said getting off the bed and smoothing her T-shirt.  
  
After breakfast they hung out watching movies and eating junk food until three when Rory had to go  
  
to work. Then they hung out at Luke's drinking coffee and discussing books when the business was slow.  
  
At the end of the very eventful day, both were ready to close their eyes and sleep. 


	19. Now That's A Horse of a Different Color

*OK you guys, this is the nineteenth chapter! Woohooo! OK, OK, I know I keep saying that the next  
  
chapter is going to be the period chapter but I keep on having so much content in each one that I don't want  
  
to put too much in each chapter. So this will just be them about to go to school.leaving. This chapter is  
  
just fun, filler. So read and review and I swear I will have some more chapters out really soon!*  
"Ress! Oh Ressy poo. My little Resster. The Ressmiester.The."  
  
"Yes Lorelai," Jess said sitting up in bed, "What do you need."  
  
"Well it is Monday morning at approximately six oh nine and I think it is time for you to get up and  
  
get ready for school."  
  
"Oh right," Jess said getting out of bed and pulling on the robe.  
  
"I was thinking Luke's if you get ready in time."  
  
"I'm ready," Jess said.  
  
Lorelai turned to see Jess in her uniform and her hair pulled into a messy ponytail.  
  
"Alright Jess, now if you are going to be Rory, you must learn that girls spend exorbitant amounts of  
  
time on primping that is not necessary. You must take a shower, exfoliate with four kinds of shower gel,  
  
dry, mouse, straighten and brush your hair and then you put on your uniform. That is why I wake you up at  
  
this ungodly hour of the morning."  
  
"Um alright.I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't count on it. You might be in there a while."  
  
"Whatever," Jess said closing the door to the bathroom.  
  
"It was surprising," Jess thought, "How well he and Lorelai seemed to get along now. A few days  
  
ago she could seemingly not stand him.almost have a Dean like hatred for him.but not quite."  
  
A few minutes later when Jess got out of the shower he squirted some of every bottle in Rory's cabinet in his hand and then dried it with the dryer.  
  
"Whoa," he said staring at his mass of hair, "This is never how Rory's hair looks. Maybe when I  
  
brush it." he exited into Rory room, where Lorelai was perched on her bed and then burst out laughing.  
  
Jess' hair was a bouffant mess. It was frizzy on one side, straight on the other and stood a good  
  
three inches off her head. Lorelai started cracking up and practically fell off the bed.  
  
"Come on," she managed to breathe, "Let's see what we can do with this hair.  
  
*LUKE'S*  
  
Rory woke up and was surprised by how easy it was to get ready. She just took a shower and  
  
combed her hair and put on some clothes.  
  
"I could really get used to this," she thought, "But I still like being a girl better."  
  
"Morning Jess," Luke said gruffly.  
  
"Morning Luke."  
  
"Well I think that I might need help before school so if you could to come down and help me, it  
  
would be a great pleasure."  
  
"Alright," she said grabbing her extremely light book bag and heading downstairs.  
  
*GILMORE HOUSE*  
  
"Well I think we about got that straightened out," Lorelai said holding a straightener, "Pun  
  
intended."  
  
"Alright, so now that I am dressed and all dollied up, can we go? I am afraid for my life if I stay  
  
here any longer."  
  
"OK, OK, let's go to Luke's. Since Rory is working there and she understands my complete coffee  
  
addiction then she will give me extra extra refills!"  
  
"No one understands you addiction," Jess said picking up Rory's book bag and almost falling over.  
  
*LUKE'S*  
  
"Heloooooo," Lorelai called.  
  
"Hello Lorelai," Luke said, "You may sit down and put your head down."  
  
"No that's OK, I am fine I will stand here and annoy you."  
  
"Maybe if Jess gives you some coffee?"  
  
"Well that is a horse of a completely different flavor. He was just Maxwell House but now he is  
  
Luke's Diner's Special Mix of Divine Coffee."  
  
"OK just please sit down."  
  
"Si, Si, senorita!"  
  
When she sat down, Jess commented, "You are aware you just called her a woman."  
  
"Yes and I am prayin' that Luke will not figure this out."  
  
"Hello you guys," Rory said filling up their coffee cups, "What can I get you this morning?"  
  
"I'll have some pancakes with whipped cream and eggs with cheese and bacon," said Lorelai.  
  
"Um and I'll have some toast and a fried egg."  
  
"Well aren't we very self aware this morning," Rory mocked.  
  
"Well I am trying to keep my figure."  
  
Rory walked away and got there food and brought it back.  
  
"Well hey there senor. Tako a resto off your feeto and sit down with uso for a whilo."  
  
"Please do," Jess begged, "She is using the only Spanish words she knows and then making up  
  
others."  
  
"I don't know.I bet Luke would get pretty mad."  
  
"Hey Luko! Jesso here is going to tako a resto with uso now. Okayo?"  
  
"Yeah sure. You can have until you leave for school off," he said to Jess, "Unless you feel like  
  
skipping again and then I will make you work every second you are not sleeping."  
  
"Whoah, a little harsh there Luko. Think about taking some of that Saint John's Wort.I really  
  
heard it helps with moods," Lorelai said.  
  
"Whatever," Luke said walking back into the kitchens.  
  
"So Ress are you a little bit nervous about going to big bad Hell?"  
  
"I guess but it can't be that bad.I mean you get through there everyday," he said to Rory.  
  
"Yeah but just barely," Rory said.  
  
"When she gets home she just crashes," Lorelai said, "No time for watching I Love the 80's or  
  
Spongebob."  
  
"Do you think that might be a choice?" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh look Rory," Rory said to Jess, "There is your bus."  
  
"OK, well I will see you two later."  
  
"After school Luke's?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said and exited.  
  
"So Jory," Lorelai said, "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Fine I guess.this is weird though."  
  
"I know.just wait a while and we will sort it out. I like having Mini-Luke at our house kinda but it  
  
is like a new shampoo.it is fun and smells different at first but then it just leaves your hair boring."  
  
"Well I am glad to be compared to shampoo but I better go to. I don't want to be late."  
  
"That is not a very Jess thing to say."  
  
"Well it is now."  
  
"Have a nice day Mo,"  
  
"OK Curly, see you after school."  
  
*Awww isn't that sweet. In the next chapter they go to Chilton and SHH and have all sorts of fun..Tune  
  
in to find out what I mean by this.and I will be using ideas from some of you in reviews. I will thank you  
  
at the beginning or end of next chapter. Thanks and review, review, review.* 


	20. Jess Gets A Visit From Every Girl's Best...

*Alright they are both at school! Coffeeaddict4life I am going to use your idea about Jess blushing during  
  
P.E. I hope that it is OK but you put it in your review so I assume it is. And I am going to use an  
  
anonymous reviewer's suggestion to give Jess a period in Rory's body as you all know but I never gave her  
  
(or him?) credit before. So here you go.the very much anticipated new chapter.*  
  
Jess got off the bus and stared at the giant gothic building in front of him that had to be Chilton.  
  
"Damn," he thought, "This school is freaking gigantic. Or maybe it just looks that way because of  
  
the gargoyles and bell tower. That is always a sign of a gigantic place.OK I am going to stop rambling  
  
now. I'm going in."  
  
He held the directions Rory had carefully written out for him in front of him as he walked towards  
  
his new locker. He spinned the lock and surprisingly it stuck. He tried again and then hit the locker with  
  
such force that it knocked open.  
  
"Thank you!" he thought and gathered the books for his first class, Lit with Mr. Max Medina.  
  
They were reading The Catcher in the Rye that he had already read millions of times. He felt a sort of  
  
connection with Holden. He walked into the classroom and took a seat in the third desk back, last row away  
  
from the door.  
  
The bell rang a few minutes later and Mr. Medina entered the room.  
  
"Good morning class. Please get out your books and we will have kind of a review session for the  
  
test later on this week. In the chapters of this book, many events lead up to Holden's nervous breakdown.  
  
Yet he never mentions it directly. We just get a clue of it from his actions.can you tell me some of this  
  
implications that Holden is not all right?"  
  
"This is cake," Jess thought.  
  
"Come on..anybody, I know that you all have read this."  
  
Jess decided, "What the hell?" and tentatively raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Rory?" Mr. Medina asked quite surprised.  
  
"Well he does many crazy thinks like running through the snow to Spencer's house, writing  
  
Stradlater's essay on his brother's baseball glove, attacking him.Stradlater I mean.for making a joke  
  
about Jane and he also lies a lot to everyone."  
  
"Very good Rory, that is exactly it. He tells of these experiences after recovering from his  
  
breakdown. Do you think that he is fully, partially, or not recovered at all?"  
  
"Um," Jess said, raising his hand up again, "I think he has mostly recovered but most of his  
  
memories are very painful for him so he does not talk about them or glosses them over or even tries to  
  
pretend that they never existed. He still has some issues that show even though he might be recovered from  
  
his breakdown he has not fully matured."  
  
"Wow Rory I never thought of it that way. I never saw him as recovered from his breakdown but  
  
not being fully a man."  
  
At the end of class Jess walked into the hall and to his locker, surprisingly enjoying school.  
  
*SHH*  
  
Rory walked timidly into the school. Although she went there for nine and a half years, it seemed to  
  
have changed quite a bit. She saw kids, freshman probably, eyeing her with fear. She turned and gave the  
  
girl a smile. Walking to her locker, she took out Jess' instructions and tried to decipher the boy's incredibly  
  
messy handwriting. She took out his P.E. clothes and headed towards the gym. She started to walk into  
  
the girl's locker room and then quickly realized her mistake. She turned the other way and walked into the  
  
boy's locker room. Upon entering she almost gagged. It smelled of sweat, urine, gas, and other things. She  
  
gingerly made her way over to a bench.  
  
"Hey man," Tim Pierce said.  
  
"Hey Tim," Rory said.  
  
"So I saw you the other day hanging out around town. I saw you with that Tory? Rory yeah that's  
  
it..she used to go here you know. I thought you were with Shane."  
  
"Oh well we uh broke up. I guess."  
  
"Alright.you'd better get changed."  
  
Rory was finally aware of her surroundings. She was in the boy's locker room. With boys. Half-  
  
naked boys. Then there were showers. With fully naked boys. She felt her face creeping up in a blush.  
  
"Hey, what's that Jessie? You blushing. Embarrassed to be in a locker room with some boys. Or  
  
are you just a little fruitcakey?"  
  
"I am not fruitcakey!"  
  
"Whatever you say Elton," Tim said exiting the locker room.  
  
Rory quickly changed into a blue T-shirt and gray gym shorts. Jess was going to kill her. Not even  
  
an hour and she had made Jess be gay. This was going to be a sucky day.  
  
*CHILTON*  
  
Jess had seemingly had a good day. Now it was lunch and he walked through the line.  
  
"God," he thought, "I really want some French fries. I don't know if I can live without them."  
  
He grabbed two plates of fries and then some of that really sugary orange punch. He found his way  
  
over to a table. A few minutes later Paris plunked down next to him.  
  
"Rory," she said, "I need a favor."  
  
"God!" Jess yelped.  
  
"What?" Paris asked annoyed.  
  
"My stomach just.God it like hurt.really bad."  
  
"Well I guess we can continue this in the bathroom then."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Come on Cher. Don't be so freakin clueless. If you need something I'll let you borrow it."  
  
"OK alright," Jess said, still wondering what in the hell she meant.  
  
They dumped their trays and headed towards the girls bathroom.  
  
"Here," Paris said handing Rory a brightly wrapped package.  
"Thanks," Jess said.  
  
"Well go in.we don't have all day. I still need to talk to you."  
  
Jess went into a stall and sat down on the stall pulling up his skirt (hehe that sounds really  
  
funny.sorry).  
  
"Shit!" he said when he saw a dark substance seeping through his underwear.  
  
*OK, finally it is over. He knows he has it yaddayadda. It is kinda weird, weirder than I thought but  
  
whatever. I am kinda depressed because I just found out about that NBC reporter that died. And I am  
  
listening to the song "Holes in the Floor of Heaven" so I can't be really happy but maybe if you review I  
  
will be my usual cheery self. I am working on the next chapter as we speak so it will be coming soon. I  
  
have written three chapters since last night at nine thirty. Wow! Well please review. God bless America. 


	21. Feminist Crap

*Alright..now we get to see the wonderful conclusions of their day at school. I am thinking we are  
  
nearing the end of our wonderful journey together soon. I really don't know what I am going to do. I mean  
  
another story will never have the same clout with me. Well I guess then I can finish my Tuck Everlasting  
  
and Breakfast Club fics and try to come up with another original fic. I am thinking about writing another  
  
AU (surprise surprise) but I don't really want to say what it is about because I don't want anyone to take my  
  
wonderful idea. I'm just kidding. Well I will start the story now. I am in a bit of a better mood since I last  
  
wrote. Well please review. I would like to know that the story people begged me to finish is being read!*  
  
"What's the matter Rory?" Paris asked, "I bet we can get it out if you got it on your skirt. I have an  
  
extra anyways although you are a bit skinnier than me it will work."  
  
"No I am fine."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"But how do I put his on?" Jess asked hoping Paris wouldn't be suspicious.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You use the other. Well to be frank those things scare the willies out of me so I just  
  
have these. Just hook it to the bottom of your underwear and wrap the things around. Change once every  
  
two or three hours. This one should last you."  
  
"Alright, thanks," Jess said, relieved.  
  
*SHH*  
  
The day had been very eventful for Rory. After another embarrassing locker room experience, this  
  
time in the shower, she had been labeled Tess, the Gayest of all Men by Tim. Go figure. At lunch Rory  
  
looked at the line. Hamburgers, Chicken Nuggets, Salad, French Fries.oh God.today was the fourth..  
  
Jess..Jess..had her..she could barely contain her laughter. She paid for her food and looked for a table  
  
to sit at. She would eat her lunch and then call Jess as soon as she could. She spotted Lane, Dave, Zack,  
  
and Bryan sitting at a table (I don't know if they are all in high school or what but in my story they are so  
  
there!).  
  
"What the hell?" Rory said to herself, "I know Lane hates Jess but it will be better than sitting with  
  
people who call me Tess."  
  
She marched over to the table.  
  
"Hey Lane."  
  
"Oh Jess.Hi..how are you?"  
  
"Fine.um do you mind if I sit down with you?"  
  
"No, that's fine. Here," she said pulling out a chair next to Bryan.  
  
"So." Lane said, "This is Bryan, Dave, and Zack. They are members of my band. This is Jess..  
  
one of Rory's...friends?"  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said politely.  
  
"We are in a band with Lane," Bryan said, "It is really cool.I play bass."  
  
"Neat," Rory said, "What kind of music do you play?"  
  
"Well basically just covers," Zack said, "Like the Clash and what not."  
  
"That is cool."  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Well I best be going," Rory said, standing up, "It was nice meeting you all. Lane I guess I'll see  
  
you around."  
  
"Yeah. Bye Jess," Lane said.  
  
Rory was kind of dejected. Jess really didn't have any friends at school. She was his only  
  
one.well her and Shane but that was over. So she was his only friend in Star's Hollow.  
  
*CHILTON*  
  
Jess lay out on the grass outside of Chilton reading some bogus book he found in Rory's book bag.  
  
Backlash by Susan Faludi, some feminist crap (Alright.I am reading this book and like it just decided to  
  
give a typical male view). The phone rang and he picked up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Ress."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How is your day going?" Rory pried.  
  
"Fine, your English class is actually quite fun. That Medina guy sure knows his stuff."  
  
"But everything else OK?"  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"Well there is one thing."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"That Paris girl is a real psycho at times. But she was nice to me today."  
  
"That is nice..what for?" Rory asked with a hunch.  
  
"Well I had some problems."  
  
"Oh really? What with?"  
  
"Stuff.girl stuff."  
  
For the next few minutes all Jess could hear was breathless laughter on the opposite end of the  
  
phone.  
  
"You know I don't find this very funny. My stomach hurts, I fell like eating weird foods, and I am  
  
really snippy at times. I have already yelled at a guy who dropped his book on my toe."  
  
"Well now you know what it is like. I am glad finally a male gets to know."  
  
"Whatever. It is this feminist crap that you are reading soaking through."  
  
"Hey, do not insult Susan. She and Gloria are very dear friends of mine."  
  
"Well I gotta go..I have Biology now.Can we discuss this this afternoon.at Luke's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll see you there at about four," Jess said hanging up the phone, reminded completely why he loved  
  
her so much.  
  
*Shorter Chapter I know.but I think that there is something wrong with chapter 20. I tried removing the  
  
first one and then uploading it again but it didn't work I assume so I hope this one works. Please review.  
  
God bless America. 


	22. Guess Who's Baaack!

*OK, here is the next chapter...school is over for now...you know...I realized that I really didn't  
  
want to end this story so I am not. I am going to have another day, maybe two more at school. I mean  
  
what the hell? And maybe some more stuff with Dean, Shane and Luke. I mean it is my story and I can  
  
do whatever I want with it! OK now that I am back from my power trip (and with a very nice tan too)  
  
I will go on with the story.*  
  
*CHILTON*  
  
The day was of school was over. And for once Jess was not glad it was over simply because he  
  
hated it. His brain was just so chock full of information that he needed a few hours to sort all of the  
  
knowledge in his brain out. He learned more in the one day at Chilton than he learned in practically a whole  
  
year in Star's Hollow. Plus they only said the Pledge of Allegiance in one language. Walking through the  
  
halls, Rory heard Madeline and Louise, two of Paris' friends that sat by him in A.P. Biology, call out to him.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Hey Rory," Louise said, "Did you hear?"  
  
"No...what should I have heard?"  
  
"Tristan is coming back!" Madeline squealed.  
  
"Oh really," Jess said.  
  
"Mhmm...Paris is really excited," Louise said while Madeline giggle.  
  
"I bet," Jess said, "But I've got to move if I am going to catch my bus. I don't want to have to be  
  
here for another hour..."  
  
As he started to walk away another thought came into his head.  
  
"Hey Louise, Madeline," he called.  
  
"Yeah?" they asked turning around.  
  
"When is he coming back?"  
  
"Tomorrow!"  
  
"Thanks you guys."  
  
Jess walked out into the sunlight, feeling a tad bit dejected. He knew that something went on with  
  
Tristan and Rory...evidently Lorelai had leaked something to Luke and Luke leaked something to him.  
  
This really sucked. I mean monster sucked. This whole experience could have brought him and Rory  
  
together but if Tristan came in it would make it harder, even tear them apart. He wouldn't let that happen.  
  
Maybe it is the hormones.  
  
*SHH*  
Rory left Stars Hollow High as soon as school let out. School was for a change, easy. They were  
  
reading Animal Farm, a book she had read two years ago. Her brain was surprisingly rested. She finally  
  
understood why those girls painted their nails during class. And she finally understood why she transferred  
  
to Chilton. She took the long way to Luke's, in order to avoid the baseball field, football field, and gym,  
  
any of these places that Dean might possibly be. She walked into the diner and Luke looked up from  
  
pouring coffee.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well you did tell me that I had to work this afternoon at 3:30."  
  
"You are never here at 3:30; more like 4:30...I am sorta scared now. Are you in trouble? Did you  
  
get that girl pregnant..I knew it. Damn it Jess....."  
  
"No I did not get Shane pregnant," Rory said bristling at the thought, "I just had nothing to do but c  
  
come here. Anyways, Shane and I are broken up."  
  
"Well thank God...I never liked her anyways...always taking up one of the counter seats."  
  
"She will be billed shortly."  
  
"Fine, Fine," Luke grumbled, "Just get to work."  
  
"Yes, Luke."  
  
"OK Jess. I know that you need something..."  
  
"I don't need anything Luke, I just am being nice out of the kindness of my heart."  
  
"Whatever. Do what I said! Get to work."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rory worked for a few more minutes, anticipating Jess' arrival.  
  
Jess got off the bus. He walked over to Luke's and jingled open the door.  
  
"How was your day?" Rory asked looking up.  
  
"How was your day?" Jess asked simultaneously.  
  
*OK, that was really just filler, kinda letting you know that Tristan is coming back and that there will be  
  
some drama with the Rory/Jess relationship...mostly Jess' jealousy. So please review and I will have  
  
another chapter up soon. But I am going to Prom (yeeehaawww, with a junior at that!!) so don't expect one  
  
that soon!* 


	23. An Authors Note: Hey, but at least I'm u...

*Alright, after a veeery long break from my writing on this story, I think that I am going to give it another  
  
try. I love this story but I am having such a hard time with ideas...believe me, I would write and write if  
  
I had ideas but I have run head first into a giant case of writers block. I am going to give a try on  
  
continuing this story. So just give me some positive and encouraging reviews! I will have the next  
  
chapter out soon, I promise.* 


	24. Stolen Kisses and Leather

*Alright, here we go. The first chapter in a heck of a long time. I hope that it is OK So please read and  
  
review. Try to make the reviews nice but if they have to be mean, try to make them constructive. I don't  
  
own Gilmore Girls or Rory or Jess or Lorelai, just what I make them do in the story!*  
  
Rory spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Jess. The crowd at Luke's was light so she had plenty  
  
of time to quietly discuss the days events with Jess. She told him of his recent crowning as the gayest man  
  
alive and of the lunch date with Lane. They joked and laughed around until about seven when Luke came  
  
over to their end of the counter.  
  
"Alright Jess, you worked today when I needed you to so you can get off now...be back before  
  
midnight please because you have school tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Luke. I'll be sure to be back, maybe even before then," Rory said politely.  
  
"You know, something is going on Jess Mariano, and I'm gonna find out what it is...you just are  
  
never this polite."  
  
"OK Luke, try and figure out whatever you want but you'll never find nothing on me!" Rory  
  
screeched in the suspect's voice from a detective movie.  
  
"Alright, yeah, yeah," he grumbled, "Just make sure you're home."  
  
"Bye Luke," Jess said.  
  
"Bye Rory, make sure he keeps out of trouble."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that for ya Luke."  
  
"OK, get out of here you two, you're scaring away the customers."  
  
Rory and Jess exited the diner and started down the street.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't know ..rent a movie?" Jess as Rory suggested.  
  
"Sounds good, oh no wait! Let's go and see the new Matrix."  
  
"You have got to kidding me," Jess laughed.  
  
"No, it could be fun! Keanu Reeves in leather pants? What could be better? Maybe even  
  
afterwards you will be inspired to go out and buy a new wardrobe!"  
  
"Fine, Fine. But you are definitely going to owe me one."  
  
"Listen, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I mean, we could go and rent A Walk to  
  
Remember or Tuck Everlasting and have a girl's sob fest," Rory suggested innocently.  
  
"Fine, Fine, let's go!"  
  
*THE MOVIE THEATRE*  
  
Rory and Jess arrived at the theatre and found out that the next show was at 7:30 and it was 7:10 so  
  
they bought their tickets and went on in to the theatre.  
  
"Looks like we have the theatre all to ourselves," Rory joked.  
  
"Yeah," Jess answered quickly.  
  
"I was just joking, no need to get all defensive..that was not a you comment, that was a Tristan  
  
comment."  
  
"A what?" Jess asked snapping to attention.  
  
"There was this guy that I once knew from Chilton, I first met him on my first day of Chilton and to  
  
tell you the truth I absolutely hated him. But you know how those things go. I had Dean, the perfect one,  
  
and then we broke up and I guess the feelings that Tristan and I had for each other were let loose one night  
  
at a party. We kissed and then we had a big fallout when he asked Paris out and was mean to her. Then he  
  
wanted me to go to P.J. Harvey with him and I said no..." Rory stopped to take a breath.  
  
"So..." Jess said, not really wanting to know the ending, but knowing he had to.  
  
"Well the day that he asked me, Dean showed up and we made up out in the courtyard and Tristan  
  
basically backed off for a while and then, actually a little while after you came, we had to do Romeo and  
  
Juliet. I am sure that you remember that. I mean who could forget me in that dress? But he got expelled  
  
and couldn't do Romeo so Paris had to be Romeo for me. Very hairy."  
  
"Sounds it."  
  
"Well that is the Tristan story. Nothing but a stolen kiss at a party long ago. I was over it almost  
  
before it began."  
  
But for some odd reason, as the previews started, Jess had a hard time believing her.  
  
*Alright, attempt made. If it sucks, so be it. But I promise this will be a Lit, swear to it, considering Jess is  
  
gone, I have to be made happy some way. The adding of Tristan is just for drama! What fun would Rory  
  
and Jess' relationship be without drama? So please review and I will be working on another chapter  
  
soon.* 


	25. Bridge Over Troubled Water

*Alright you guys! Here we go. I have had some reviews to speed up the plot so that is what I am going  
  
to try to do. But I can't make any promises. In my experience, even if you run into writer's block, stories  
  
still write themselves. And to the girl (Allison) who said that neither Rory nor Medina talked like that in  
  
class, I am sorry. Fanfiction is called fiction for a reason. But thanks for your input. I know I shouldn't  
  
take reviews seriously, but I really do! I can't believe what I am going to do in this chapter but I am  
  
adding a heart to heart. You know, I hate them, but I think it is just what Rory and Jess need to start to  
  
feel closer to each other. Then the blows will fall harder. So just bear with me for a little while. But on  
  
with the story now.*  
  
"Now that," Rory said, "Was a crazy movie!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," Jess grumbled.  
  
"Admit it, I saw it in your eyes, or would that be my eyes? But anyways, I saw you were really  
  
enjoying it."  
  
"Fine, you got me to admit it. Now what do you want to do?"  
  
"What time do you have to be home?"  
  
"Well Lorelai said 11 but I think I can swing 11:30."  
  
"How about we go by and see her...I haven't talked to her in awhile."  
  
"In about a day!"  
  
"Hey that is a long time for me."  
  
"I haven't talked to my mother since I left New York the last time."  
  
"That has been what? About six or so months?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been awhile."  
  
"Do you maybe just wanna go somewhere and talk?"  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
*The Bridge* (I know, the most clichéd spot for them to meet, but sue me!)  
  
They settled down, feet almost touching the water.  
  
"So do you want to talk?"  
  
"What would make you think that?"  
  
"I don't know," Rory shrugged, "I asked you if you wanted to go somewhere and talk and you said  
  
yes so we went somewhere...now let's talk."  
  
"I thought you meant 'talk'," he said, using air quotes.  
  
"No such luck mister," she said punching him in the arm.  
  
"What do you want to talk about," Jess asked.  
  
"Well, let's talk about something new...your mom?"  
  
"My mom?"  
  
"Yes, one who gave birth to you, lives in New York, you lived with her for 16 years...am I  
  
ringing any bells?"  
  
"I know, but there is not much to say about here. You have probably heard it from Luke or anyone  
  
else in this town that knew her. She was a fake blonde who slept around. She was a flake and left as  
  
soon as she barely passed high school. A lot like Shane if you ask me, but you didn't."  
  
"So did you ever really get along? Did you fight a lot? Or was she never really around to fight with?"  
  
"Um, well she was hardly around...mostly 'slept over' with boyfriends. But when she was home  
  
we definitely never got along."  
  
"That is how it is with Christopher. Mom was around and surprise, surprise, as I was going through the  
  
wonderful thing called puberty, we fought occasionally. But my dad and I had sort of a bad fall out once  
  
and things have never really been the same. What about your dad?"  
  
"Oh, Jimmy, a greeeeaaat guy. As Luke and my mom love to tell it, he went out for diapers just  
  
after I was born and never came or looked back. Lives in California, owns or works at some hot dog  
  
stand. I am not actually 100% sure of where he is or what he is doing. To tell you the truth I couldn't  
  
give a fuck."  
  
Rory stiffened at the anger in his voice.  
  
"Maybe we should go to Luke's and get some coffee or something...or go and get some ice  
  
cream."  
  
"No Rory, we need to discuss things. Makes a good friendship."  
  
"So we are friends now?"  
  
"We switched bodies...I think that makes us at least friendly."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"But can we just not talk about my family...anything else is free territory."  
  
"Well there is thing I have always wondered...is it normal for a boy's..."  
  
"OK, almost everything."  
  
"I am just kidding...so what happened with Shane, you both seemed so happy," Rory said  
  
sarcastically.  
  
"We had artistic differences."  
  
"OK," Rory said laughing, "What does that mean?"  
  
"She had a different idea than me about where our relationship should lead."  
  
"Oh," Rory said, realizing what he meant.  
  
They sat in silence for a little while.  
  
"I know what you might be thinking Rory. I am not going to lie to you. I am not a virgin. Big  
  
shock, I know. But I have never slept with a girl that I didn't love or at least have strong feelings about."  
  
"OK."  
  
"I just didn't feel anything with Shane. Sure she was a good distraction and was something to  
  
do.wait...she was something that occupied my time, but I never loved her, never even really liked her."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Does this make you uncomfortable Rory?" Jess asked mockingly.  
  
"Yes Jess," Rory snapped, "As a matter of fact, it kind of does. I mean Dean and I never.."  
  
"Never had sex, yeah I know."  
  
"But it was never on the agenda. I never even thought  
about it. Sad, I know. But I just  
  
couldn't see it with Dean. Crazy."  
  
"Not so crazy."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Have you ever been in love Jess?"  
  
"Once, still am," he answered pensively.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Once as well."  
  
"Damn," Jess thought, "Then she never loved me...either Tristan or Dean. I just won't tell her  
  
about Tristan coming back. It will be for the best."  
  
"Listen Jess," Rory said, standing up, "I think I better get home. I have school tomorrow and I  
  
have to work early shift. I'll see you later."  
  
"Rory," Jess called as she was walking away.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are we friends?"  
  
Rory walked over to Jess.  
  
"Friends," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Friends," he repeated to her retreating back.  
  
*And then Dawson turned to Joey and said I love you. I should be a writer for the damn soaps. I can do  
  
some dramatic mush. But whatever. This is what was written. Long enough, so people can't complain  
  
about that. Please review, and try to keep them a few degrees below scalding. Thanks for reading.* 


	26. Permissions and Dr Phil

*Hey, Hey, Hey! I am back with another chapter! This takes place the next morning when they are  
  
heading off to school. And Tristan is back! But once again, I promise that this is not and will never be a  
  
Trory. Tristan is just here as a source of drama and that is all he will be. Just adding that disclaimer for  
  
any die-hard Trory fan that would beg me to make it a Trory. Oh yeah, and if you couldn't tell, I don't  
  
own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. I only on my plot. Ok.enough talk..on with the tale.*  
  
Rory woke up the next morning and stretched. Time for work then school then work again. Jess  
  
did have a rather boring life.  
  
"I wonder when we will be able to change back?" she thought, "I mean this is all fun and games  
  
but I will not be able to be a boy forever and Jess as a girl forever?"  
  
"Jess, get your ass down here. We have a rush...hurry," Luke called up the stairs.  
  
So Rory jumped in the shower (she had grown quite immune to the embarrassment) and put on  
  
some baggy pants and a T-shirt.  
  
"Boys do have it way easier," she thought, "All they do is take a shower and put on  
  
clothes...we dry and straighten our hair, put on makeup and have to look pretty. They so have it  
  
easy."  
  
"I'm only calling once more Jess before I come up there," Luke yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Coming," Rory called, grabbing a book and Jess' schoolbooks (which looked like they had  
  
never been used).  
  
*GILMORE HOUSEHOLD*  
  
"Ress!" Lorelai screeched.  
  
"Jeezus!" Jess yelped.  
  
"You yelped!" Lorelai giggled, "You yelped!"  
  
"Yes I did, only because you screamed in my ear!"  
  
"Well it is time to get up."  
  
"Don't you people ever use an alarm clock around here?" he grumbled heading into the  
  
bathroom.  
  
"Alarm clocks take all the fun out of life...except for if barnyard animal sounds are involved.  
  
But that clock met a tragic end when I accidentally set it for three o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Of course," Jess said, closing the bathroom door.  
  
*LATER*  
  
"So Luke's?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Listen Ress," Lorelai said as they exited the door, "I have come to love you almost as much as my own daughter."  
  
"Really?" Jess asked skeptically.  
  
"No, not really, but I have come to tolerate you and since we are so dang close," she said, putting  
  
her arm around him, "I have a personal question that you have to answer truthfully."  
  
"OK," Jess said warily.  
  
"Do you have feelings for my daughter?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" Jess asked evasively.  
  
"Because..I don't know..you seem to spend a lot of time with her and you helped her out the other day after Dean broke up with her.."  
  
"I...uh.I guess..."  
  
"Tuuududuay Junior!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Listen..I am not going to be mad or tell her or anything. I just want to know for my own  
  
personal reference."  
  
"If you want the truth?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you promise you won't tell her or freak out and forbid me to see her?"  
  
"Me? I would never do anything of the sort."  
  
"Well I completely and totally love her."  
  
"Wow..not what I expected."  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"I expected you to say, I like her and would like to hang with her..usual teen crap."  
  
"Teen crap?"  
  
"You know what I mean..I got pregnant at 16...I didn't know what love was then, don't really  
  
have full grasp of it now...I guess it has to be with the right person."  
  
"That was very..Dr. Phil of you Lorelai."  
  
"Well, all I am missing is the bald head and moustache. But I just want to tell you that it is OK  
  
for you to maybe see her after this whole thing is sorted out."  
  
"I'm glad that I have your blessing but the whole thing is up to her."  
  
"Trust me...she wants it," Lorelai said, opening the door to Luke's and ending the  
  
conversation.  
  
*OK, weird chapter, I know, just some Jess/Lorelai bonding. Next chapter they both will be off at  
  
school, I really don't know what is going to happen at Star's Hollow High but I do have a pretty good  
  
idea of what is going to be going on at Chilton. Tristan will be there.bladdy, bladdy blah, he will try to  
  
put the moves on Jess but he will shoot him down! And this whole Tristan thing will make Jess  
  
seriously consider telling Rory about his feelings. And maybe Shane will try and come on to Rory and  
  
that will make her seriously consider telling her feelings to Jess. There will be a whole lot of  
  
considering feelings in the coming up chapter. Please review, it keeps me writing.* 


	27. For Lack of Better Ideas, This Chapter i...

*Alright, next chapter, hopefully more flowing stuff because the only complain I've seemed to have in  
  
my reviews were about the awkwardness. Well, as you might have guessed by now, I am not Amy  
  
Sherman Palladino and I do not own Gilmore Girls. Big shock, I know. But on with the story.*  
  
Jess and Lorelai entered the diner and took a seat.  
  
"What can I get you girls this morning?" Luke asked them.  
  
Lorelai started to giggle.  
  
"What is your problem?" Luke asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing...can I just have pancakes and bacon."  
  
"And I'll have eggs and toast," Jess added.  
  
"Fine, Jess'll bring them out in a minute."  
  
"What is your problem?" Jess asked when Luke left their table.  
  
"He called us girls."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Well, I'm a girl but..."  
  
"Oh, OK, but I don't realize why that is so funny."  
  
"Well you obviously don't know her very well then," Rory said plunking the plates down in  
  
front of them.  
  
"Hey there Ress..how are you doing this morning?"  
  
"OK, I guess Lorelai. Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"We really need to find a way to reverse this thingy or spell or whatever it is if you have to ask  
  
me that question."  
  
"One cup of coffee filling up."  
  
"Well," Jess said, stuffing the last piece of toast in his mouth, "I better be heading off to Chilton.  
  
See you this afternoon Mom. Bye Jess."  
  
"Bye there Ress, see you this afternoon."  
  
Rory sat down in Jess' chair once he left.  
  
"He really seems to have picked up on how you act," Lorelai said to Rory when she sat down.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"And you have really picked up on him."  
  
"I guess so but listen; I've got to go to school..I will see you this afternoon? After school?"  
  
"Yup," she said and then added a little quieter, "Bye there sweets."  
  
*CHILTON*  
  
Jess walked into school, nervous. Today was they day that Tristan was coming back. He didn't  
  
know anything about this guy, except that Rory liked him and kissed him and then he left. Sounds  
  
familiar, but the last two were a little out of order.  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"Oh, hi Paris. How are you?"  
  
"Good, I guess. I talked to Jamie last night."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Last night.yeah we uh talked."  
  
"That is great Paris...what did he say?"  
  
"Can you promise not to tell anyone...this cannot be a Francie type ordeal."  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Jamie told me that he loves me and thinks that he wants to marry me once we graduate from college."  
  
"Really Paris...that is really, uhm, awesome!"  
  
"Yeah, so I just wanted to tell you that so you would know that," Paris rambled, "Well I know  
  
that you and Dean are broken up now so if you want to get together with Tristan, well I wouldn't have a  
  
problem with it"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure," Jess said, "Well listen, I need to go to Chemistry early to ask a question, so I  
  
guess I will see you there."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
Jess walked down the hall. Every unfamiliar looking guy he thought could possibly be him.  
  
How can you dislike someone without knowing them? Tristan could be a great guy..a swell pal.  
  
"Why is this such a friggin big deal?" he asked himself.  
  
"Maybe because you love her?" his conscience responded.  
  
"Shut up," he said and entered the chemistry classroom.  
  
*Alright, alright, Jess is finally at school..I think Tristan will get all up and close to Jess and then he  
  
blows her off and then he will come to Star's Hollow and try to talk to him/her and the real Rory will  
  
see him and get really mad at Jess for not telling her about it and Jess will be forced to tell her why!  
  
Only about two or three or four more chapters left! So review while you can! And totally off topic  
  
question.did anyone watch The O.C. on FOX? Did anyone like it besides me..and Adam Brody  
  
(Dave) being in it had nothing to do with me loving it :)! 


End file.
